WoT Survivor
by pimrizr
Summary: A survivor type scenario featuring 16 characters from the Wheel of Time books by Robert Jordan, please R
1. Introduction

Welcome to Wheel of Time Survivor.  
  
Please Note: I own none of the characters, except for the host.  
  
The Castaways:  
  
Tribe Dragon:  
  
Rand al'Thor  
  
Luxury Item: Callandor  
  
Elaida do Avinry a'Roihan   
  
Luxury item: Encyclopedia Brittanica,   
  
Lanfear   
  
Luxury item: Cosmetics and a Mirror   
  
Perrin Aybara   
  
Luxury item: Axe   
  
Min   
  
Luxury item: Karaoke Machine   
  
Nynaeve al'Meara   
  
Luxury item: Stone Ring (ter'angreal)   
  
Thom Merrilim   
  
Luxury item: Flute   
  
Moiraine Damodred   
  
Luxury item: Cell Phone  
  
Tribe White Tower:  
  
Elayne Trakand   
  
Luxury item: Air Mattress  
  
a'Lan Mandragoran   
  
Luxury item: Sword   
  
Birgitte   
  
Luxury item: Bow and Arrow  
  
Aviendha   
  
Luxury item: War and Peace   
  
Matrim Cauthon   
  
Luxury item: Dice   
  
Faile Aybara   
  
Luxury item: Laptop Computer   
  
Siuan Sanche   
  
Luxury item: Pen and Paper  
  
Setting: Island 


	2. Day 1

Please note: I do not own any of these characters except for the host. The characters all belong to Robert Jordan.  
  
Day 1  
  
Tribe Dragon:  
  
Rand: Okay everybody, before we set up camp I would like to establish some ground rules.  
  
Nynaeve: Oh for pete's sake.....  
  
Everybody groans  
  
Rand: What??? All I want to say is that because this tribe is named after me, I am the leader.  
  
Nynaeve: Puhleeze. Save us from the torture.  
  
Elaida: As the Amyrlin Seat, I believe that the right of leadership should go to me. At least I was elected to the office that I hold.  
  
Perrin: Does anyone have any chips?  
  
Nynaeve: Since we're all in this mess together, we should elect a leader for our tribe. All in favor of Rand as leader say "Aye".  
  
Lanfear, Rand, Perrin, and Moiraine: Aye, I mean Nay, I mean, Why am I always agreeing with her?  
  
Nynaeve: All in favor of Elaida as leader  
  
Elaida: Aye. Okay nobody here likes me, do you?  
  
The others nod in agreement.  
  
Nynaeve: All in favor of me as leader  
  
Nynaeve, Min, and Thom: Aye  
  
Nynaeve: Okay, I guess that makes Rand the leader  
  
Rand: Yippee!!!  
  
Elaida: Great  
  
Tribe Tower  
  
Everyone is unpacking their supplies, paying no attention to the camera. Faile, Elayne, Egwene, Birgitte, Aviendha, and Siuan are sitting in a circle, whispering to each other.  
  
Egwene: Does anyone here want to form an alliance to get Mat voted off the island?  
  
The others nod in agreement  
  
Elayne: All he does is sit around and roll dice. He deserves to go. 


	3. Immunity Challenge

Please Note: The only character that I own is the narrator, all other characters belong to Robert Jordan.  
  
Host: Welcome to your first immunity challenge. Please remember that one of you will not be here come tomorrow. Best of luck to both sides. The challenge will be a trivia contest. Each tribe will have a choice of two categories to answer. Tribe Dragon will go first.  
  
Rand: Yippee!!!  
  
Host: I wasn't through talking al'Thor, each player will take a turn answering a question from the chosen category. Tribe Dragon, you're two choices for categories are "Tom Petty Songs" and "Chinese Characters."  
  
Nynaeve: What's Chinese?  
  
Moiraine: Who's Tom Petty, and what kind of a name is that?  
  
Min: Go with the first one, at least we know what a song is.  
  
Elaida: No, go with the second one, it sounds like we're going to have to identify some form of writing.  
  
Rand: Ummmmm  
  
Lanfear: I vote that we have Rand balefire the host and then we just leave.  
  
Thom: We can't do that.  
  
Nynaeve: All in favor of the first category, say, "aye"  
  
Nynaeve, Min, Thom, and Perrin: Aye  
  
Nynaeve: All in favor of the second category.  
  
Moiraine, Perrin, and Rand: Aye  
  
Lanfear: All in favor of balefiring our way out of here, AYE!!!  
  
Rand: I guess we'll go with "Tom Petty Songs"  
  
Host: Question 1 will go to Moiraine. Moiraine, what song states, "The weak ones fall, the strong carry on"?  
  
Moiraine: How would I know, umm, I knew we should have taken the other category.  
  
Host: You're choices are "I Need to Know", "Lost Children", "Straight into Darkness", or "American Girl"  
  
Moiraine: Ummm, I'm going to have to say "I Need to Know" because I need to know the answer, and by the way, what does "American" mean?  
  
Host: Wrong. The correct answer was, "Straight into Darkness" Because we are running out of time before the first Tribal Council, you may choose one more person to answer a question.  
  
Rand: As tribe leader, and Dragon Reborn, I choose Thom to answer the next question.  
  
Thom: Why me?  
  
Rand: Because you're a music person, and you have a similar first name.  
  
Thom: But...  
  
Rand: Don't argue with me or I'll balefire you.  
  
Lanfear: Go Lewwy-Poo  
  
Min: Shut up.  
  
Host: Thom, which song is from Tom Petty's first album. "The Last DJ", "Runnin Down a Dream", "Breakdown", or "Echo"  
  
Thom: I have no clue, "Breakdown"???  
  
Host: WRONG!!! Although "Breakdown" was recorded before any of the other songs, it was from a Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers album, not a Tom Petty solo album. The correct answer was "Runnin Down a Dream"  
  
Nynaeve: No fair!  
  
Host: Now we must move on to Tribe Tower. You're two choices are "Letters of the Alphabet" or "Things to Bang your Head Against"  
  
Siuan: Let's go with "Things to Bang your Head Against"  
  
Aviendha: I'll answer the first question.  
  
Host: Which of these objects would be the best to bang your head against. A cat, Rand al'Thor's head, a sheet of paper, or a piece of wood.  
  
Aviendha: A piece of wood.  
  
Host: That's correct. Tribe Dragon, I'll see you at tribal council tonight. 


	4. Tribal Council

Please Note: I own none of the characters, except for the host.  
  
Host: Welcome, Tribe Dragon, to your first tribal council. Before we proceed to vote off one of your party, I will give each of you a chance to tell your tribe why you should stay.  
  
Rand: Ummmm, well, I'm the leader of this tribe  
  
Nynaeve: Puhleeze  
  
Rand: And I feel that as leader, I should stay with the tribe to the end.  
  
Elaida: I know many of you may not like me, but think of it this way, I am capable of doing work and I will do my best to support the tribe to the end.  
  
Lanfear: I don't care what happens to me here, as long as my Lewwy-Poo stays with the tribe.  
  
Perrin: I'm a hard worker and I won't let you guys down.  
  
Min: I have received a reading that you will not vote me off. That is all I must say.  
  
Nynaeve: I am a sensible person (Tugs braid) and I (braid tug) will be (tug) dependable to the end. (tug) OUCH!!!  
  
Thom: I prefer to tell you my reasons for wanting to stay in song:  
  
I will fight for my tribe I will work for my tribe I will strive for my tribe I will perservere,  
  
I will not let you down So do not frown I will last to the end.  
  
Moiraine: Well I am not going to sing, but I will do a good job for my tribe and I feel I deserve to stay.  
  
Host: Well, now is the time for you to vote one of you out.  
  
One by one the members of the tribe go up and cast their vote.  
  
Nynaeve: I voted for Rand because he's an idiot and he deserves to go.  
  
Rand: I voted for Lanfear because she's so annoying and I would like to retain my sanity, although I know that I will lose it someday anyway.  
  
Host: Now I will count the votes. One vote Lanfear, one vote Moiraine, one vote Min, one vote Lanfear, one vote Lanfear, one vote Rand, one vote Elaida, and one vote Lanfear. That would make it four votes Lanfear, one vote Min, one vote Moiraine, one vote rand, and one vote Elaida. Lanfear, you have been voted off the island.  
  
Lanfear: How can they do this to me. I have the strangest feeling that my own Lewwy-Poo voted me off. This is an outrage. 


	5. Reward Challenge

Tribe Tower  
  
Birgitte: I wonder how things went last night at Tribe Dragon.  
  
Siuan: We'll find out later, I suppose.  
  
Elayne: Does anyone want to see if we have any messages?  
  
Egwene: Mat, why don't you go look.  
  
Mat: Where do we get messages from.  
  
Aviendha: Over on the other side of the island, there's a big tree with two boxes. Take anything out of the one marked Tower.  
  
Faile: See you later.  
  
Mat leaves.  
  
Lan: Boy that was easy.  
  
Siuan: Now that he's gone, let's read the message. Ahem...  
  
If you wish to see, What will you will receive, Meet behind, The large palm tree.  
  
In the center of the island, You will find, Some wonderful treasure, Inside the sand.  
  
Aviendha: I guess we better get moving.  
  
Host: Welcome tribes, to your first reward challenge. In order to succeed, you must channel Air to move your shovel from the platform over there, to where you are standing. Then you must dig on the marked spot. Buried in the sand is your reward. The first tribe to uncover their item and assemble it will take both tribes' items. This challenge will also serve as an immunity challenge. Will the channelers in each tribe please step forward.  
  
Rand, Elaida, Nynaeve, and Moiraine step forward for Tribe Dragon.  
  
Elaida: Must Rand channel, he could go insane and kill us all.  
  
Host: Very well, Perrin, Min, and Thom, will you please restrain Rand.  
  
Elayne, Egwene, and Aviendha step forward.  
  
Host: Tribes get ready, get set, go.  
  
Elaida takes over channeling the shovel around for Tribe Dragon.  
  
Moiraine: Let me handle some of it.  
  
Elaida: Do you realize how difficult changing control of the shovel would be.  
  
Moiraine: Fine, have it your way, see if I care.  
  
Moiraine starts channeling Air to oppose the movement of the shovel.  
  
Nynaeve: Could we please work together here.  
  
Nynaeve helps Elaida channel the shovel. Moiraine then begins to help also.  
  
Meanwhile, Elayne and Egwene are channeling the shovel for their tribe.  
  
Egwene: Aviendha, help us out here.  
  
Aviendha: I'd rather not, thank you very much.  
  
Mat enters and runs into Egwene and Elayne, causing them to let go of saidar. The shovel then falls on his head.  
  
Host: Stop your channeling. Due to the injury of Mat, he will have to be removed from the island. Neither tribe will have to vote off a member tonight. You may retrieve your shovels and dig up your items.  
  
Tribe Dragon digs and discovers a volleyball net to assemble. Tribe Tower discovers a book entitled, How to Build a Swimming Pool. 


	6. The Moonwalk Challenge

Please Note: I own only the host. All other characters belong to Robert Jordan. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Tribe Tower  
  
Birgitte: I can't believe what happened to Mat back at the immunity challenge.  
  
Elayne: Yeah, talk about luck.  
  
Egwene: We WERE going to vote him off anyway.  
  
Faile: But this saved us the trouble. Now we can focus on voting off Lan. He's the only guy left.  
  
Siuan: We might want to have a strong, powerful warder around sometime.  
  
Aviendha: Great, can you tell me where you can find one?  
  
Birgitte: How about over here.  
  
Elayne: Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about you.  
  
Siuan: Has anyone noticed what time of day it is.  
  
Faile: She's right. We have a challenge to get to.  
  
Egwene: LAN!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!! WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE FOR THE CHALLENGE WITHOUT YOU!!!  
  
Lan: Sorry. I'm coming.  
  
At the challenge:  
  
Host: Okay everybody, it's time for today's immunity challenge. The challenge is as follows: Each team must hook up the VCR to the TV provided. Then they must put on the garments in the green box and perform whatever is on the tape. The first tribe to connect the VCR, put on the garments, and complete their performance successfully will be the winner. You may begin.  
  
Tribe Dragon immediately starts working. Nynaeve is reading the instruction manual.  
  
Nynaeve: Okay, it says here that the first step is to connect wire A, the yellow one, into plug 2. Thom, will you do that. Next we have to ...  
  
Meanwhile Tribe Tower is working at a more effecient pace.  
  
Siuan: Birgitte, put the green wire into hole 2. Aviendha, bring me the tape. We're finished.  
  
They pop in the tape and begin watching. However, back at Tribe Dragon, things aren't going as well.  
  
Elaida: That should do it. Let's try the tape.  
  
Perrin: Could someone untie me from this tangled mess back here.  
  
Nynaeve: Perrin, I told you to stay away from the wires. Now we'll have to take out the entire setup and start all over again. Moiraine: Great, just great. Look they're already watching the tape.  
  
Tribe Tower is indeed sitting around the TV, watching the video, which contains a group of people with afros and purple jumpsuits on doing the moonwalk to Weird Al Yankovic's "Albuquerque".  
  
Elayne: We're supposed to do this?  
  
Faile: I don't know, lets see what we have to wear.  
  
Lan breaks open the box.  
  
Birgitte: Oh no, it can't be...  
  
Aviendha: It is, purple jumpsuits and afro wigs.  
  
Egwene: I am not wearing that.  
  
Siuan: You have to.  
  
They all change into their jumpsuits and put on their wigs. Meanwhile, back at Tribe Dragon...  
  
Nynaeve: Okay, that's the last wire.  
  
Elaida: Gee, I wonder if it will work this time.  
  
Moiraine: It better.  
  
Rand: Here's the tape.  
  
They all settle down and watch the people in afros and jumpsuits do the moonwalk. Tribe Tower, however is progressing in the dance.  
  
Elayne: What we want to do is feel lighter on our feet than we actually are. Therefore, I've channeled Air around our feet. When we do the dance, all we have to do is relax, and I'll channel our feet into the right positions.  
  
Siuan: I don't know if that's such a good idea.  
  
Egwene: Oh come on, what harm can it do.  
  
They play the tape and begin the moonwalk. Everything is going well until Lan slips and falls, jamming his foot into the television screen.  
  
Birgitte: Great, now look at what you've done.  
  
Lan: It wasn't my fault.  
  
Faile: Elayne, what do you have to say about this.  
  
Elayne: Ummmmmm, I can explain, really, I can...  
  
In the meantime, Tribe Dragon has changed into their jumpsuits and has just completed the moonwalk.  
  
Host: We have a winner Siuan: I knew this wasn't a good idea. 


	7. Tribe Tower Votes

Please Note: I do not own any of the characters, except for the host. All others belong to Robert Jordan. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Tribe Tower  
  
Birgitte: I can't believe we lost because of your dumb idea, Elayne.  
  
Elayne: Hey! It wasn't my fault that Lan's feet were too big to be moved by the same amount of Air as the rest of us.  
  
Siuan: But you still used too much force and knocked him over into the television.  
  
Later at the tribal council...  
  
Host: Tribe Tower, now it is time for you to vote off one of your own. You've come through a lot together, but after tonight, one of you can stay no longer. You may now tell your tribe why you should stay.  
  
Elayne: I know that I really messed up back at the challenge, but it was not an intentional mistake and I will do better next time.  
  
Egwene: I realize that you all have as much reason to be angry at me as you do to be angry at Elayne. I am hoping that you all will be forgiving and realize that I can do better.  
  
Lan: I'm just going to say that what happened earlier was not my fault.  
  
Birgitte: Even though we didn't win the challenge today, we worked well together until that little mishap with the channeling. We all deserve to stay and I will be saddened to see who goes.  
  
Aviendha: We practiced the dance of Michael Jackson earlier, and now we must symbolically practice the dance of the Aiel. We will take the spear and drive it through the one who shall leave. I am not looking forward to seeing who will be taken by the dance.  
  
Faile: I can support our tribe and I will work hard until my time has come. I can only hope that it won't be today.  
  
Siuan: I told you guys that channeling was a bad idea, but nobody listened. Maybe if you guys keep me around longer you'll learn to appreciate my advice.  
  
Host: Now we must see who will stay, and who will go.  
  
Elayne: (Holding up her vote in front of camera) I vote for Siuan, she was so negative back at the challenge and just now. I admit that channeling wasn't the best idea, but she still should have given it a chance.  
  
Lan: I vote for Elayne. She forced my foot through a TV. Man, that hurts like... owwwww, my leg, something just bit my leg.  
  
Host: Now we must tally the votes. (Unfolding the votes) Siuan, Lan, Elayne, Egwene, Elayne, Elayne, Elayne. That's one vote Siuan, one vote Lan, one vote Egwene, and four votes Elayne. Elayne, your time has come. 


	8. Rand's Blunder

Please note: I do not own any of these characters, except for the host. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Tribe Dragon is sitting around a fire, Rand is cooking rice for breakfast.  
  
Nynaeve: I wonder how Tribe Tower did at the immunity challenge last night.  
  
Perrin: How much do you want to bet that Elayne was voted off.  
  
Min: There's no doubt that her tribe would vote her off after the way she screwed up the challenge for them.  
  
Moiraine: Very true. Rand be careful how you're cooking that rice.  
  
Rand: I'm the Dragon Reborn. I think that I can handle cooking rice. (  
  
Rand throws his hands up and tosses the rest of the rice into the ocean.  
  
Nynaeve: Rand!!! Look at what you've done now!!!  
  
Elaida: That was all the food we had.  
  
Thom: Why doesn't he swim after it.  
  
Rand: Me? Swim after the rice? Do you know what will happen if I drown?  
  
Nynaeve: Do we really care. You will get back our food.  
  
Nynaeve shoves Rand into the ocean. Rand starts swimming. Several hours later,  
  
Rand: I can't believe our rice made it all the way to this island.  
  
British Voice: Hello there. What brings you to this island?  
  
Rand: I'm just retrieving the rice for my tribe back on WoT Survivor. Say, who are you anyway?  
  
Voice: Why don't you turn around and look for yourself?  
  
Rand: NO!!! It can't be. You're...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- I've decided to leave everybody in suspense for a change. Guess who it is in your reviews. After 5 reviews or a correct guess I'll post the next chapter. 


	9. A Mystery Revealed

Okay, I got tired of waiting for reviews, so I just posted the next chapter anyways.  
  
Please note that I do not own any of the characters, except for the host. The mystery person doesn't belong to me either. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Rand: HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Really? I didn't know that. I thought my name was Hairy Potty.  
  
Rand: You have problems. So, why are you here?  
  
Harry: I was stranded here after Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with the help of the Dark One and the Forsaken.  
  
Rand: Gee, sounds like a fanfic I once read where Sauron from "The Lord Of The Rings" and Voldie joined forces. Pretty lame, If you ask me. (shrugs) But I suppose whoever wrote that fanfic can write whatever he wants.  
  
Harry: I wish he hadn't. Now my freinds Hermione and Ron are being forced to polish Lord Voldemort's porcelain kitty-cat collection.  
  
Rand: Oh, does big bad Lord Voldie collect kitty-wittys?  
  
Harry: I guess so. Hey, do you mind if I have some of that rice? All I've had to eat since I got here was raw monkey meat. I just killed the last monkey on the island.  
  
Rand: Sorry, I really have to get going.  
  
Harry: Okay then, tally-ho.  
  
Rand: Maybe I'll see you again in another fanfic sometime. 


	10. Who Lives in a

Rand is swimming back to the island. Suddenly, he is swept under by a large wave. The next thing he knows he is outfitted in scuba gear.  
  
Rand: Gotta keep swimming, gotta reach the surface. Where did this scuba gear come from anyway? Hey, what's that down there? It looks like a little town. I should go check it out.  
  
He swims down to the town. A large sign reads, "Welcome to Bikini Bottom." The next thing he sees is a large pineapple with a small yellow figure emerging.  
  
Rand: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
  
Patrick: Hey, are you talking to me? That's Spongebob Squarepants. Absorbent and yellow and porous is he.  
  
Rand: Spongebob Squarepants?  
  
Squidward: If nautical nonsense be something you wish.  
  
Rand: Spongebob Squarepants?  
  
Sandy: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish.  
  
Rand: Spongebob Squarepants?  
  
Patrick: Spongebob Squarepants  
  
Squidward: Spongebob Squarepants  
  
Sandy: Spongebob Squarepants  
  
Rand: Spongebob Squarepants?  
  
Spongebob: Hey, is someone talking to me?  
  
Rand: Hello, uh Spongebob? I'm Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn. I'm stuck on some strange reality game show, and I somehow came across your town while swimming to recover my tribe's rice.  
  
Spongebob: Really? That's interesting. Well, I better be going or I'll be late for work. If you have any other questions you can talk to Squidward, my neighbor.  
  
Spongebob runs down the road toward the Krusty Krab  
  
Spongebob: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...  
  
Rand: Well that was interesting. This seems like an interesting place, but I really should be getting the rice back to the tribe.  
  
Rand swims off toward the surface. The scene cuts to him arriving back at the island.  
  
Min: Rand, you made it back.  
  
Nynaeve: Wonderful.  
  
Perrin: We're going to be late for the next immunity challenge, hurry up and dry off.  
  
Elaida: I hope you have the rice.  
  
Rand: It's right here. Can we get going now? 


End file.
